


Metroid: Futa Fusion

by Zeldalurver81



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Autofellatio, Cum Inflation, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Large Ass, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Other, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldalurver81/pseuds/Zeldalurver81
Summary: The infusion of Chozo DNA into Samus' body has blessed her with a figure others would kill to so much as glimpse; most unexpected of these boons is a cock to make her the envy and desire of the galaxy.While stoic and focused on the job, her free time is a whirlwind of hedonistic indulgence, making full use of the body so potently erotic it arouses even herself.
Kudos: 29
Collections: Samus Aran





	Metroid: Futa Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> This work of erotica is slightly different from my primary series, "The Legend of Zelda: Avatar of the Golden Nymph." (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467816) 
> 
> It's a more relaxed, less plot-driven variety of smut, though I still emphasize character and world even if just in details, and attempts to keep itself closer to the bounds of reality in terms of cock size and semen output. I hope you enjoy this story of sensual self-indulgement; future installments will likely drift closer to the cartoonishly huge varieties of futa I so enjoy.

Samus’ jump was augmented by the booster jets on her back, carrying her up to the top of her gunship. Her boots clanged heavily against the hull, but she moved with easy grace despite the mass of her power armor. She turned, looking back at the assembled Federation brass. Several Admirals of the Fleet, a General and a few Colonels of the Marines, even a couple Galactic Senators. They had taken her report, transferred her pay, and now saw her off. 

A younger part of her felt compelled to salute them, but… she’d left the Federation a long time ago. Best not to give them any delusions of lingering authority. She instead offered a silent thumbs up and sent a mental signal through her neural link to her ship. The elevator activated, lowering her down into the vessel and out of sight. She took her seat at the board and lifted immediately, given priority clearance by planetary traffic control. She was beyond the atmosphere in five minutes, and at the system’s edge in twelve. With a confident pull of a lever, space bent and stars bowed and her ship hurtled through the void in laughing defiance of light’s limitations.

Once safely away Samus leaned back, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh of released tension. She’d been on-duty for two weeks straight, taking sleep at every sparse opportunity and living off her suit’s dispensed nutrient pellets and recycled water. Competency had its drawbacks; the Federation only called her to clean up its most difficult messes. The pay was worth it though.

She only reclined for a handful of heartbeats before hauling herself to her feet and sending another mental signal through her armor, which dissolved around her in a shower of light. Her cannon and gauntlet vanished, leaving behind the steel-strong bands of her thick and wiry arms. The booster jets faded, revealing her muscular back and wide shoulders. 

She reached her arms over her head and arched her back, stretching sore muscles and popping tense joints and giving a display that thousands would kill to see, but none were present to witness. The bounty hunter was over seven feet tall and rippling with tightly defined muscles along her lithe, athletic frame. While she was objectively broader of frame than most men, her sheer height made her seem long and lean, except for her curves. In stark contrast with her toned limbs and flat belly, her immense breasts and wide hips were soft and lush. Those eye-catching tits, each larger than her head, bounced heavily as her torso came swinging back down from her stretch and then continued to jiggle and sway with every heavy footstep her strong, dense body rang against the decking.

The blue suit enclosing her body wasn’t merely skin-tight, it was a second skin. It hugged her body to a degree of perfection no simple clothes could match. Her nipples pointed prominently out from her chest, her round, plush ass was on perfect display in all its wide sensual glory, her pussy pressed into a cameltoe so deep the suit went partially inside her, and her cock and balls were all wrapped in the snug embrace of blue nano-tech fabric that adhered to every curve and vein.

Samus stopped in front of the body-length mirror on her cabin wall and inspected herself. She studied her front, lifting up her heavy breasts and letting them drop to bounce and jiggle into eventual stillness, then turned and glanced over her shoulder to study her muscled back, wide shoulders, round ass and thick thighs. She was inspecting her suit for damage, but that didn’t stop the thrill and sensation that raced through her cock at the sight of her own body. She paused at the twinge, sighed, and faced the mirror again.

Her cock pulsed in its blue sleeve, but lay dormant. After a moment’s silence she reached down to her groin and palmed her testicles, hefting her sack and running a thumb over its surface. She could feel herself through the Zero Suit as if she were touching skin to bare skin. Each nut was the size of a plum, and her hefty cock five inches flaccid and as wide as two fingers. The unusual girth of them all was an apt representation of the potent cocktail of hormones that coursed through her blood.

The Chozo had taken her in as a child. They’d saved her, trained her, educated her, but before any of that they had infused her with their DNA. Part human, part Chozo, she had the characteristics of both… and the Chozo were a hermaphroditic species.

Therefore Samus Aran, bane of the space pirates, eradicator of metroids, the most famous gun-for-hire in the galaxy, had a fully functioning set of male  _ and _ female genitals. Sometimes Samus wondered how much of her superhuman strength and agility came from her Chozo DNA, and how much was just the result of her male and female hormones spiraling together in a never-ending feedback loop.

Satisfied that her suit was undamaged, she took two steps across her small ship’s small cabin and spread her arms and legs in an open pose on the maintenance platform. Mechanical manipulators extended from the wall and worked across the surface of the suit, unsealing it and peeling it away in seconds. Samus took a breath and realized her mistake moments after it was too late. 

A sledgehammer of overpowering, sweet musk smashed against her senses as the suit peeled open, releasing two hard weeks worth of sweat and concentrated Chozo pheromones into the atmosphere of the confined cabin. Her heart rate spiked in an instant, her breath hitched, phallus swelled. Hot blood flowed through her body, flushing her cheeks, lips and breasts and pulsing in her cock. The spicy scent of that girthy dick and the oversized balls that swung beneath it made her breath steam and blood boil; she cussed loudly, trying to regain her composure under the onslaught of chemical arousal.

One of the many unexpected quirks of being a hybrid of not only two species, but also two genders was that her own body was arousing to her--both visually  _ and _ chemically. Chozo naturally produced chemical pheromones, therefore so did she… and Chozo pheromones were especially potent to human bodies.

Two hard, miserable weeks of superhuman physical exertion, two intense weeks of sweat trapped inside her Suit with whisking systems only concerned with reclaiming precious water, two lonely weeks without a brush of sexual release. Now it came free all at once, densely concentrated and powerfully effective; Samus Aran was a walking chemical bomb of sexual tension and arousal, and no one in the wide galaxy was more susceptible to its effects than she herself.

The moment the last strip of suit was peeled from her skin Samus rushed across her cabin into the sanitation chamber, her balls undulating with the motion of her thighs and her cock pulsing in time with her pounding heart, swelling larger with every pump. Hot water began to shower her the moment the door was sealed, taking the worst of her sweat with it in moments, but her cock continued to swell. Samus cussed again when her pussy began to moisten, realizing it was too late. Her cock pulsed and swelled, growing in length and girth over the course of a dozen seconds. When her growth topped out, her veiny cock was nine inches in length and thick enough she could barely touch her thumb and middle finger around it.

Samus stood, panting steamy air and looking down across her body, watching the water flow over the mounds of her soft pale breasts, across her muscular abs, and down off the length of her steadily throbbing penis. There was no getting around it now; with her cock aroused her pussy had grown horny, and with her pussy in heat her dick would only grow more desperate for release.

_ … Release, huh? _ Samus reached down, tenderly taking her cock in her hand and applying gentle pressure around its head. Thinking about it… she had just suffered a tense, demanding two weeks, hadn’t she? Maybe a bit of sexual relief was what she really needed now. There was no reason to be stoic, no one was around to witness. Why shouldn’t she indulge herself for once?  _ No need to cum and quit in a hurry. I’ll take my time and enjoy this one. _

With intentional slowness she slid her grip down from the head and across the shaft, savoring the silky caress of her own skin. Despite what one might suspect, her hands had no calluses, all her rough work done while sheathed in her armor or her suit and leaving her hands sheltered to be as soft and tender as anywhere on her body. 

The edge of her palm hit the base of her crotch, and by then a thick flow of precum was drooling from the mouth of her dick and down its shaft, flowing across her hand to drip from her knuckles. She turned her back to the spray of hot water and slid her hand up again, rubbing the lubricant into her skin and cooing at the sensation. Back at the tip she rolled her cupped hand across the head several times, spreading the ample flow of lubrication all across her hand before sliding down to the base again.

She steadily stroked her length with one hand while the other spread its fingers wide to press deep into the pillowy mass of her soft breast. She gasped at the electric jolt pinching her nipple sent through her and moaned as her paced strokes teased her body with the pleasure and release it demanded.

She pushed one huge breast up and latched her mouth onto the nipple, the suction keeping the pale globe raised as her hand fell to explore elsewhere on her body. She pitched forward, leaning with her head against the shower wall as she palmed her balls again and began to fondle the plump sack.

She moaned into the titflesh in her mouth, tongue lapping at hardened nipple while she sucked like a babe for milk. She released her tit and dragged in a gasp of breath, saliva stringing from mouth to teet. She panted, eyes drooping half closed, the pleasure growing greater in her cock. She was getting closer, her muscles tensing, her dick swelling with blood and pleasure as her steady strokes pushed her towards the threshold of climax. Her grip tightened gently on her sack, her ample scrotum overflowing between her fingers, perfectly positioned to feel her balls scrunch up towards her crotch as her cock throbbed and swelled and, finally, erupted with a thick rope of heavy white cum.

She cried out, voice echoing in the confined shower, back arching and hips thrusting forward as her dick bucked wildly. Her hand never stopped flying up and down across the surface of her shaft, teasing out greater and greater volumes of pungent semen that shot out like cannon bolts to splash noisily against the wall. She felt her balls roiling in her hand with unspent seed, hungry for yet greater release even while she steadily painted a growing patch of wall with slowly dripping splashes of cum.

After a time her cock settled down, the cum slowed to a dribble, then stopped. Panting for breath, face flushed crimson, she stared at the mess she had made.  _ Smelled _ the mess she had made. The heady stench of cum had an even greater effect on her than the musk of her sweat; what small, idle thoughts her dick may have entertained about quitting then and there were instantly tossed aside and it swelled up even larger than before, gaining an extra half inch on her previous size. Her hybrid body couldn’t possibly be satisfied with  _ one _ measly climax, especially with such potent pheromones in the air.

She stopped, releasing her cock and closing her eyes, breathing deeply, immersed in the paradoxical sensation of orgasmic afterglow mixed with an intensifying tension. Her cock ramped back down from the edge, dick pulsing and bucking and throwing precum from its tip with the motion, yet it was as lively as ever. Her back sheltered her cock from the spray of water, protecting it from further stimulation.

Both hands rose to grasp her plush tits. She squeezed, soft flesh flowing under her fingers while she moaned. She lifted their mass, stroked their soft skin and rubbed hard nipples.They felt so nice to hold, it felt so nice for them to  _ be _ held. They were heavy and large, more than a single hand could hope to cover, and warm to the touch.

Samus lowered herself to the floor of the cleansing unit, the rubberized surface soft beneath her athletic ass and providing traction despite the moisture. One hand remained on her chest to grope her tits while the other returned to her groin. She fondled her balls briefly before sliding her hand beneath them, slipping a finger into the drenched hot vice of her pussy. She cried out in delight as the long soft digit slid inside her, cooed as she stroked along the clamping muscles of her slippery cunt, then gasped as her thumb pressed into the button of her clitoris. She wasn’t accustomed to this self-gratification, and it took her some number of minutes to fully explore her dripping crevice and finally find the perfect, most sensitive spot. Constant, persistent rubbing, sliding another finger into her depths, and steadily rubbing on the pink button of her clit hidden behind the taut curtain of her balls gradually escalated the pleasure in her cunt, until finally pushing her over the edge.

Her breath held as climax swept her female half, the orgasm brief but powerful. She exhaled in an explosive burst as it ended, muscles relaxing as she slumped against the wall, then resumed fingering her pussy and rubbing her clit. She lifted her breast to her mouth again, sucking the hot water from her skin and flicking her tongue across the nipple while her hand migrated to the other breast. Both breasts and her pussy, a full assault on her female erogenous zones.

It didn’t take long to climax again, but this time she powered through the rush without stopping, even inserting a third finger to plunge deeper into her cunt. While she pistoned her pussy her tongue lashed and suckled her nipple, free hand squeezing the other tit in deep and rhythmic kneading motions. She chained together one orgasm after another back to back, cumming five times in as many minutes until finally she let the breast fall from her mouth so she could lean her head back against the wall, panting for breath in the steamy air.

She looked down at her cock. It was rock-hard, standing at attention with bulging veins and flared glans, pulsing so hard from the proximity of so many female orgasms that it was shooting tiny jets of lubrication like miniature cum shots. Each climax in her cunt magnified the sensitivity of her cock, swelling her pleasure exponentially. Just sitting motionless, cock pulsing in the humid air, caressed by her breath, the sensation nearly rivaled her earlier stroking. 

Her mind fuzzed with pleasure, working at half capacity, brain overloaded with carnal sensations. Tenderly she reached forward, fingers outstretched, and gently brushed the length of her shaft. 

Her back arched and she cried out a long, husky moan, toes curling against the spongy floor. Her grip closed on the raging cock, squeezing it tight, her shouts of delight growing louder and louder. 

"Ooooh yes! Yes! Ffffuuuuuuck me, fuuuuuck fuck! So good…! More, more!" 

Her hand moved in the midst of her shouts, slowly at first, up and down across the length of her dick. More and more of her awareness evaporated under the onslaught of delight, only swelling larger as her speed increased. Despite the drastic magnification of pleasure, the hill to climax was not climbed any faster than before. The wave rose higher and higher, towering above, its shadow blotting out everything as her hand slid up to the crown of her cock, circled her glands in several rapid, rolling strokes, then glided back down with her grip reversed.

Her pale white face was flushed deep crimson, her breath hot and heavy, eyes wet and clouded as she stared at the glistening head of her precum-coated cock. Her tongue slowly ran across her plump, lush lips. 

She was halfway up the climb to orgasm when she leaned forward, moist mouth opening wide. Her flexibility was superb, born of decades using the morphball. Her body folded in half, legs stretching up past her head, behind her shoulders, and after a final caress of gentle breath her mouth closed around her glands. She sucked softly, moaning at the flavor and feeling at once, stroking the bottom of her tongue across the swell of her frenulum. Precum spurt across her tongue, mingling with her saliva and filling her mouth with its subtle flavor. 

Her head bobbed lower, drawing more of her length into the hot, enveloping embrace of her mouth. She leaned further and further down, crossing her ankles behind her neck, until her lips kissed her crotch and her dick was several inches deep into her throat. The shower sprayed hot water across her front, peppering her thighs and hair, while her soft breasts were sheltered by her shoulders and head. Their voluminous mass filled the entire space her curving torso created, their bottoms resting against her muscular stomach; her plunging cleavage enveloped her neck and chin. 

Her arms, resting against the back of her thighs, reached down to grasp her swollen balls and lifted them up, pressing them against her nose and sniffing deeply, drawing in their musky bouquet. Arousal shuddered through her body, her cock swelled in her throat, and her scrotum scrunched up tight against her face. 

She screamed at the intensity of her orgasm, voice choked by the cock in her throat, her legs tensing against her neck as overpowering electric pleasure arced across her nerves. Cum  _ flooded _ her esophagus, pouring into her stomach in rapid gushing waves. Even as she came her head bobbed rapidly, lush lips stroking her shaft, glans pistoning in and out of her throat. With each exit a pulse of cum flowed into her mouth, bit by bit until only half a minute later her cheeks were puffed out to contain all the spunk.

She thrust her cock deep into her throat again, holding the position for many long minutes as endless orgasm ran wild through every corner of her body. Milky spunk dribbled from her mouth and streaked over her balls, down her ass and onto the floor, all while her cock filled her stomach until it swelled outward with cum. 

Samus gagged, coughing, and a burst of cum erupted from her nose. She unfolded all at once, back slumping against the shower wall while her legs slapped onto the floor, and her dick throbbed tall and proud straight up,  _ still  _ spewing her load into the air. Her belly bulged several inches with the reservoir of jizz swimming in her stomach; she tilted her head back and swallowed with great difficulty, two heavy gulps to empty her mouth of spunk. It came back up moments later, a spray of sticky cream flying from her mouth and splashing all across her tits, while her belly and legs were painted by the splashing arcs of her ever-spewing dick. 

Her lips were plastered by both semen and a sleepy, delirious smile. The air was  _ choked _ with the smell of cum and pheromones, clogging her brain and wiping away all thought until long after her superhuman orgasm finally ended, when the cleansing unit's program timed out and triggered the Refractory Subroutine. Mechanical arms extruded from the walls, lifting Samus up from under her arms and thoroughly scrubbing her body and the walls, cycling in fresh, clean air. 

Samus stepped out of the shower nearly two hours after sprinting in, her movements languid and satisfied, not a scrap of clothing on her body. She slipped into her bed and stretched, luxuriating in the silky caress of her sheets against her breasts, legs and cock, and with one last sleepy sigh fell into blissful unconsciousness. On whisper-quiet hinges the padded crash enclosure swiveled down on the bed, sealing Samus safely inside for a long, well deserved rest. 


End file.
